


Revenge.

by katerinafm



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fighting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinafm/pseuds/katerinafm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach had tried to put his past behind him and get over Sean's death in peace, but what happens when he gets the chance to meet Sean's killer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, fandom already being so small as it is, there are probably even fewer that have played this game AND Mars: War Logs. So disclaimer for those that haven't:
> 
> In that game, you see how Sean dies in the prison camp he was stationed to (the one he goes after he says goodbye to Zach in game). You actually play as Sean's killer in that game, though it's obviously not as black and white as it sounds. 
> 
> Anyway, have some pain!

 

“What do you think Dandolo wants?”

 

 Andrew watched Zach getting dressed from his position on the bed. He was laying comfortably, his prosthetic set on the crafting table nearby. Zach stayed silent for a second as he slipped his jacket on and rolled up the sleeves.

“I have no idea. His messenger just said that he had some information I might find interesting,” he really had no idea what Dandolo could have for him, but he was curious.

“Be careful. Dandolo usually wants something in return for his ‘favors’,” Andrew warned, sitting up.

“I know. I’m not agreeing to anything,” Zach turned to face Andrew, who looked like he was ready to come with him if Zach asked him to. But Zach leaned down instead, placed a hand on Andrew’s neck and gave him a kiss. They both closed their eyes as their lips lingered on each other before Zach stood up straight again.

“I probably won’t be long.”

“Don’t keep me waiting,” Andrew said in a suggestive tone, and Zach glanced at his still undressed body briefly.

“Not if I can help it,” he gave him a small smile and left the room before he could be distracted further.

 

He walked up the stairs to Dandolo , glancing at the people that always seemed to be around the palace. No matter the time of day and no matter how many people lived there, the place was always filled with people that were hanging around, either talking among themselves or enjoying the company Dandolo provided for them while they waited for his audience. Zach was thankful Dandolo still hadn’t asked for anything in return for the room he had given them when he and his companions had first arrived in the city. He suspected Niesha had a part in that, though she hadn’t said anything. He hesitated bringing it up. Serum was scarce enough, and who knew if he’d be able to afford living anywhere else with Andrew if Dandolo started demanding rent. He had been saving up as much as he could, but things were still rough ever since he left steady employment with the technomancers.

He saw Dandolo standing at the railing at the far end of the room, and Zach walked over there, standing a polite distance away before he spoke.

“You asked to see me?”

“Zachariah! Yes, I did,” Dandolo turned and greeted him amicably, motioning for him to stand next to him on the railing. Zach obliged, and glanced at Dandolo as he patiently waited for what he had to say.

“I have…a gift of sorts.”

“A gift?”

“Yes. You’ve helped a lot ever since we met. Niesha was right to introduce you to me. And talked a big game.  One you proved right.”

“…And you don’t want nothing in return for this gift?” Zach asked, wondering if he had unwittingly helped Dandolo’s rise to power more than he knew.

“Not at the moment, no. If at any point you feel like returning the favor if I ever ask for something, well. We shall see then, won’t we?” Dandolo had a pleased smile on his face as he looked over the railing. Zach recalled Andrew’s words and considered declining the gift just in case.

“My sources tell me that a man you might be interested in meeting has appeared.”

“A man? Who?” Zach frowned, trying to guess.

“I believe you had a ‘Master’ that you cared about a lot, didn’t you? A Sean Mancer that died in a prison camp riot? My condolences, by the way,” Dandolo slightly bowed his head, but Zach only noticed the name he dropped. He placed a hand on the railing and gripped it.

“And?”

“Rumor has it that your Master didn’t just die from the riot, he died by a specific man. A Technomancer himself, if you can imagine!”

“A Technomancer? Who?” Zach’s heart was beating faster now. He never expected to hear something concerning Sean’s death by Dandolo. All he knew about it was what Scum had told him. That he simply died when the riot broke out.

“No one you know I’d imagine. An escaped technomancer from Aurora. He goes by the name ‘Roy’ now, formerly known as Temperance . Since the information just dropped in my hands I thought I might do you the friendly courtesy of…relaying the information. What you do with it is your business,” Dandolo gave him a sideways look. Zach stayed quiet for a little while.

“Where is he?”

 

Zach sat on the bed, elbows rested on his knees and hands together as if he was about to start praying at any moment. Andrew was sleeping peacefully next to him, but he had been unable to sleep no matter how much he tried. His skin was practically buzzing from tension. He could almost feel his technomancy powers tingling beneath the surface, ready to act at any moment. His body was ready for a fight without his permission. But just thinking about what he had heard about just a few hours earlier put him on edge. Sean’s killer was _right here_ , in Noctis. He was probably just passing through on his way to somewhere else. If Zach wanted to act, he’d have to do so soon.  But he was unsure.

He took a deep breath and stood up slowly, trying not to wake Andrew up. He was too agitated to sleep or stand still in this small room. He needed to get some fresh air. He started pulling on his clothes, but apparently not quietly enough that Andrew didn’t stir awake as he was pulling on his pants.

“Mm? Where are you going?” Andrew asked sleepily, eyes half closed. Zach sat back down on the bed.

“Just out for a walk. Go back to sleep,” Zach whispered. Andrew frowned, rubbing his eye and starting to blink himself awake.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing. I’m good, really,” Zach tried to assure him.

“…Alright,” Andrew said, not looking convinced. He reached over and gave Zach’s hand a squeeze before turning over, supposedly to go back to sleep. Zach stood up, pulling the rest of his clothes on. He glanced at Andrew one last time before leaving and shutting the door behind him quietly.

 

He walked around for hours. It was the middle of the night, and not many people were around to pay attention to him. Only a few lights and fires left near kiosks and houses lit up his way, and almost everything was enveloped in heavy shadow. He was unable to stop himself from examining each person he came across, trying to see if any fit Dandolo’s description of that man. None did. And he doubted a traveller would be walking around in the middle of the night. He was most likely sleeping right now, and was probably just going to grab some food before being on his way to his next destination.

Zach paused in his tracks as a thought came to him. He turned his head towards where the community kitchen was. He stood still for a second, debating with himself before he started walking towards there. Once he arrived, he scanned the area carefully, finding a secluded spot with a clear view of the kitchen where he couldn’t easily be seen. He sat down on a completely rusted bench, took a deep breath and started to stand watch.

 

He didn’t know how long he was sitting there. He knew there were still hours left until the kitchen would open, and he could just now start to see the hints of the dawn’s light breaking through the tallest buildings in Noctis.

But the first person coming that he recognized wasn’t Sean’s killer, but Andrew, who walked straight towards him when he saw him in silence. Zach raised his eyebrows slightly and sat up.

“Hey,” Andrew sat down next to Zach, not taking his eyes from him, “I’ve been looking for you.”

“You have?”

“Your skin was buzzing when I touched you earlier. I knew something was wrong,” Andrew pointed. Zach nodded and looked down. It wasn’t hard to believe that Andrew would easily be able to feel when Zach’s powers were acting up, especially when they both knew each other so intimately. He sort of felt caught.

“How did you find me?” Zach couldn’t help but ask. His attention shifted from the still closed kitchen.

“You’re an easy man to spot,” Andrew gave him a small smile before his face got serious again, “You ready to tell me what’s going on?” Andrew looked patient, but obviously concerned. Zach wasn’t really the type to just leave like this without saying why.

 

Zach took a deep breath before he told him everything. He told him how he was planning on waiting until that man inevitably came to the community kitchen to get some food. That that man had killed Sean.

“I need to see him,” Zach concluded, “I want…to honor Sean’s memory,” Zach rubbed his knuckles.

“Are you…going to kill him?” Andrew asked. He wasn’t accusatory, but Zach looked away nonetheless.

“Maybe…I don’t know,” Zach admitted quietly. Getting revenge for Sean’s death was so tempting, and felt like the right thing to do. Sean didn’t deserve this death. He had never wanted to leave. He was forced to go on that prison camp, and his death was his reward. It wasn’t fair. He should still be here.

“How are you so sure that this guy will come by the kitchen? How will you be able to recognize him?” Andrew inevitably asked, voicing the logic Zach was conveniently trying to ignore.

“I’m not. And I just know I’ll be able to. I just do,” Zach knew he was relying on luck more than anything else, but he didn’t have time to do anything else. He probably wouldn’t get an opportunity like this ever again.

“Alright,” Andrew nodded and looked lost in thought for a second before back at him, “I’m with you,” he said, reaching and giving Zach’s hand a squeeze. Zach gave him a small, grateful smile.

“Thank you.”

 

A few hours later, when the kitchen finally opened and people had started coming in for their morning meal, Zach had begun to lose hope. Not getting any sleep was beginning to catch up with him too, and he started to think that perhaps it had been silly to think he would be lucky enough to do this. Andrew had been sitting by his side all this time as well. He hadn’t said much, but his presence alone gave Zach some much needed support.

“Zach…”

“I know. Let’s go,” Zach started to stand up, thinking Andrew was rightfully pointing out that they had sat there long enough. But Andrew stopped him by grabbing his wrist with his prosthetic.

“No, wait. Is that him?” Andrew motioned over to the kitchens, and Zach looked back over there with raised eyebrows. He scanned the group of people standing in line, and his mouth opened slightly as he had been right. He _could_ recognize him. Despite not knowing him he could just tell. He stood up without a word and started walking there almost automatically.

The man was just as Dandolo had described him. He looked well-built and sort of stood out over the rest of mostly malnourished people gathered around the kitchen who were tired and hungry. He looked around a decade or so older than Zach, but age was a hard thing to pinpoint with technomancers. He stood confidently, and Zach glanced at his hands when he was close enough to confirm that he was in fact wearing technomancer gloves. Now there was no doubt. Zach clenched his jaw slightly and walked further forward.

Roy noticed him quickly, but his face made no expression of interest. When Zach got within arms' reach he looked at him more carefully, seeing the two different colored eyes that were also described to him by Dandolo. His heart started to beat faster.

“Can I help you?” Roy spoke first in a mildly bored tone, turning his body more towards him in the line. Zach was unsure of what to do. He saw him examine him as well, and his eyes only briefly paused on the gloves that Zach was also wearing. His stance changed, but only slightly.

“Did you…” Zach started, feeling a bit at a loss for words. He was actually talking to Sean’s killer. Who was just standing there. Calm as ever. His thoughts were clouded.

“Are you Roy or…‘Temperance’?” he finally managed to ask, even though he was sure it was him.

“Who wants to know?” Roy’s tone sounded like he had done this a million times before and made anger start to boil in the pit of Zach’s stomach. Roy looked over Zach’s shoulder, where Zach assumed Andrew was standing behind him.

“Word is you killed Sean Mancer on the prison camp he was stationed in. That true?” Zach tried to remain calm. Tried to treat this as any other assignment or mission he had had. But it was getting harder and harder the more he looked at Roy’s face.

Recognition flashed briefly in Roy’s eyes at the mention of Sean. He raised an intrigued eyebrow.

“Who are you?”

“You first.”

“That was a long time ago,” Roy didn’t look apologetic. Didn’t look like anything, really. Zach’s face twisted in anger he still desperately tried to control.

“Not that long ago.”

“Look, I needed to get out of that prison. I had no choice,” Roy started explaining, but his still stoic attitude didn’t comfort Zach in the slightest. As if the people around could sense the tension between them or Zach’s anger, they started to slowly step away from them to make room, as if anticipating a fight.

“He was in my way,” Roy finished.

“In your…” Zach, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He wanted to punch him square in the jaw right then, and let all his pent up technomancy power out into that single punch. He wanted to kill him. Instead he lowered his voice to hide its tremble filled with rage.

“Sean was a good man. A great master and technomancer,” he said. And more than that, he had been like a father to him. He could feel Andrew’s eyes on him, though he hadn’t spoken a word since he walked up next to him.

“He was your master too then…” Roy seemed to recall something, but Zach didn’t care what. He had made up his mind now.

“I can’t let you go,” Zach said, and he could feel the tension rise in the air. Roy looked confident.

“You don’t have to do this, kid,” he said, and the nickname made Zach get even more angry.

“No, I do,” he said and took a step back as his arm lit up with ready to use electricity that he had been barely able to hide until now. Roy shook his head briefly before he stepped back as well, and unhooked his weapon that had been sitting on his hip.

“Zach…” Andrew sounded worried, but Zach didn’t even glance at him. His eyes were set on Roy, who was staring back at him. He would take revenge for Sean. Finally.

 

He was the first to hit with his technomancy, but the electricity only managed to graze Roy’s boot as he quickly moved out of the way. Zach grunted and moved in, getting his weapon out and striking quickly. Roy countered it. In fact, he countered every hit.

Zach was a good fighter. He had been taught to keep his head clear, to read enemies’ moves and act according to them. But there was no strategy here. His mind was in a blind rage, each hit becoming less coordinated than the last. And Roy was calm and collected, which in turn made Zach try to strike harder as he got angrier. How could Roy be so calm? How can the man that killed Sean be like this?

A small, scared group had crowded in a wide circle around them, though most were too scared to be anywhere near a fight between technomancers, and had quickly scattered away at the first sight of technomancy. And with good reason. The more the fight went on the more they used their powers. Or maybe it was just Zach. He couldn’t pay attention. All he knew was that he felt like he had an unlimited pool of it, electricity that just begged to be used to tear Roy to pieces. But Zach was no match for him. And what enraged him the most was that Roy didn’t seem to want to particularly hurt Zach and only countered his blows when they came and tried to stun him as if to just exhaust him enough to stop.

Zach’s stomach and heart sunk once he realized this reminded him of a training session he had had many times with Sean in the past. That was enough to fuel him again, and he felt like he could keep fighting for a million more hours if need be. His whole body buzzed with technomancy, and whether the electricity was only coming from his weapon or his whole body he didn’t know. But he didn’t care. He yelled angrily as Roy kept dodging and blocking his blows.

“Zach!” he heard Andrew’s voice but it felt far away, unimportant. His body was in pain now, but it only made him want to kill Roy more. He could see him panting now, that was good.

“Stop! You’re going to overload!” Andrew tried to reach out to him again. He sounded scared.

“Why won’t you die?!” Zach growled through his blows. He could hardly see now his body was in so much pain. His vision was blacking out, and his skin buzzed to the point of numbness. He wanted to continue fighting. His weapon dropped from his hand, though his hand tingled so much he hadn’t even felt it. Roy was backing away now in long steps backwards, and Zach would have followed if he could have moved. Electricity was moving all around him and in him. The power was overwhelming. If he could just-

“ZACH!”

He felt two arms wrap around him from behind tightly, so tightly they knocked the wind out of him for a second. He grunted in pain, though his outcry was drowned by a spark of electricity. He heard distant frightened screams as people ran away from the community kitchen area, leaving only them and Roy.

“Enough!” Andrew yelled right into his ear, and Zach realized it was him that had wrapped his arms around him.

“No! I have to-” Zach shouted, and would have fought against the arms around him if the electricity hadn’t stunned his body to the spot.

“You’ll die! Stop!” Andrew said in a strained yell, and Zach now realized why. He had wrapped his arms around him despite the electricity running around him. Zach was hurting him each second he stayed near him.

“Please.”

“Let go of me!” Zach couldn’t stop, and tried to move his arms to push Andrew to safety but to no avail.

“Please!” Andrew’s pain filled voice sounded desperate now, and Zach closed his eyes in agony. He could feel how close to overloading he actually was, and the electricity had all but taken control of his body. But he had to stop. Andrew was getting hurt.

He dropped to his knees with a loud grunt, and Andrew followed, arms still around him as if stuck. He refused to let go or run away. No matter how much longer it took for Zach to finally stop extruding electricity from his whole body, he kept hanging onto him as if his life depended on it. Zach was grunting and groaning in pain as his body spasmed. He could feel the pain more fully now as he tried to focus on controlling his powers rather than the blind rage he had been feeding on until now. He blacked out.

 

His eyes opened to the same spot, having no idea how much time had passed. The smell of burnt leather hit his nostrils, making his eyes water. Seeing as how he was still on the exact place on the floor with Andrew still with his arms around him, it probably hadn’t been that long since he passed out. Or maybe it had been. A strong, yet comparatively tame spasm that rushed through his arm woke him up fully, and he made a startled sound of pain as he shook his head to full consciousness.

“Zach,” Andrew’s much calmer and relieved voice came to his ear, and Zach let out an exhausted breath as he saw that he was okay. He brought a difficult to move hand to Andrew’s as he came back to his senses. Andrew buried his face on the crook between his shoulder and neck. They just stood like this for a few minutes.

Zach now realized how close to dying he had actually gotten. He hadn’t felt this much power before because he wasn’t supposed to. An overload like this would have killed him and everyone around him. Each time he had overloaded before he had passed out before it had gotten too bad, which was probably a good thing. But his rage had kept him going longer than he should have. It was by sheer luck he had been able to stop it before he had exploded.

His mouth opened slightly as he looked around and saw Roy sitting nearby. He had been watching him. But Zach couldn’t feel angry anymore. He was so drained he felt like he was going to pass out again.

Roy stood up once he saw him awake, as if he had wanted to make sure he’d wake up. Zach would have found that odd if he wasn’t so tired.

“I’m sorry, kid,” Roy said, and unlike the other times, he sounded sincere. Zach frowned, taking a breath. He felt Andrew’s arms squeeze him tighter, as if he was afraid he’d start attempting to fight him again.

“Leave. Just go. Never come back,” Zach said in a voice that barely sounded like his own. Roy looked at him for a second before nodding and turning around. He started to walk away before he paused, turning his head to the side.

“If it’s any consolation, I think Sean was ready to die. I think he wanted it,” Roy said before walking away and not looking back. Zach felt a wave of sadness overcome him, and his eyes filled with tears. Because he believed him. It sounded like Sean.

He tried to find something to say but couldn’t. Despite the better of him he broke down in tears, chest heaving up and down in quiet sobs. Andrew comforted him, telling him it’d be alright and that he was here. When he finally calmed down, Andrew pulled his face away from his shoulder and leaned his face against his.

“Let’s go home.”

“Yeah…yeah.”

 

He didn’t know how he had managed to walk back to their room, even with Andrew’s help. His entire body ached and his head felt so heavy he could barely stand straight. But Andrew had managed to get him to his room nonetheless, had peeled the burned clothes from his body, and put him to bed where he promptly slept for a good five hours.

When he woke up again he blinked, sitting up and grunting quietly at the soreness all over his skin. He ignored it looked to the side, seeing Andrew sitting by him on the bed. He looked tired too. His own burnt clothes had been replaced as well. Zach felt horrible for hurting him, even though he couldn’t have helped it.

“Are you alright?” he asked, wanting to check if he was injured. Andrew turned to look at him, looking relieved he was awake for only a second before he gave a small sarcastic chuckle.

“Ha! If I’m alright he asks,” he shook his head and looked away. Zach moved until he was sitting next to him.

“I’m serious,” Zach went to bring a hand to his face, but Andrew turned and looked at him with a frustrated expression.

“Well, Zach, I’m not alright. I’m not alright at all!” Andrew said, looking away again. Zach swallowed as he suspected what was happening.

“I thought you were going to die. When you passed out I…I thought it was over for a second,” Andrew said, now in a quiet voice. Zach felt terrible. He went to touch him again but Andrew moved away.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t know I’d get so out of control,” Zach admitted. He wanted to look at Andrew’s face, but he was still turned away and staring at the wall away from him.

“Andrew…” he tried again, gingerly bringing a hand to Andrew’s chin. This time he didn’t stop when Andrew shook his head, trying again until Andrew gave up and let him gently turn his head towards him. He now noticed that Andrew’s eyes were bloodshot and glassy. Had he been crying while he was asleep? Zach’s face softened.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, bringing both hands up to cup Andrew’s face. Andrew chuckled bitterly and looked down. He brought his forehead to his, and his hand reached up and gave Zach’s a hard squeeze.

“Never do that again,” he said, and Zach nodded slightly.

“I won’t. I promise,” he said, giving Andrew’s lips a gentle peck. He hugged him, and Andrew gripped at the fresh fabric covering Zach’s back as he buried his face on his shoulder.

“I’ll never forgive you,” he said. Zach nodded again, closing his eyes and squeezing Andrew in his arms.

“You hear me?”

“I’m hearing you,” Zach smiled slightly before peppering Andrew with kisses to show he was sorry. Andrew kissed him and didn’t let go, as if he was desperate to make sure Zach was here and wasn’t going to leave him. Zach didn’t plan to.

Andrew pulled away and looked at him, unsure.

“I…” he started, but bit his lip, embarrassed.

“I know,” Zach whispered, kissing him again, “I know.”

 

If he had been alone, perhaps an honorable death trying to avenge Sean would have been tempting. But now that Andrew was with him, now that he shared his life with him…he didn’t want that. Not if he could help it. He wanted to stay with Andrew for as long as he could. He was more important.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I wanted to write for quite a while, and I hope people enjoyed the drama. I really didn't expect it to get this long o.o. 
> 
> I don't have any other prompts currently in mind to write for the technomancer, so share any if you want. 
> 
> Feel free to comment as I'd love to talk to ANY technomancer fans. Like seriously. Please?


End file.
